Más de 100 mentiras
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: "Es mentira que más de 100 mentiras no digan una verdad" Todos/Todos


¡Bienvenidos/as a mi fic! n.n Después de años de tener ésta idea en la cabeza (sí, años xD) por fin me he decidido a escribirla. Es un conjunto de historias cortas relacionadas que giran en torno a una cosa: la mentira.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto/ fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Pff, de todo un poco xD Lemon, Yaoi, Yuri, OoC, lenguaje fuerte. Esto es un todos/todos.

**Dedicado:** a tí que me has mostrado el camino.

**Aclaraciones:** La frase del principio siempre estará presente y es de Joaquín Sabina.

_**Más de 100 mentiras...**_

_"Es mentira que más de cien mentiras no digan una verdad"_

**Mentira 1. Sasuke/Sakura**

Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa con desgano. Eran pasadas las doce de la noche y estaba exhausta por una larga jornada en el hospital, le dolían las articulaciones de las manos y la cabeza le retumbaba como si estuvieran tocando la batería dentro de ella. Necesitaba una buena ducha y un _buen masaje._

Cuando entró se quitó los zapatos y no tardó en darse cuenta de la luz prendida en la cocina. Ya se lo había imaginado, sonrió de medio lado en una mueca que no diferenciaba la alegría de la tristeza. _Sasuke la estaba esperando._

-Sakura- susurró cuando se asomó a verla en el umbral de su casa cerrando la puerta y deshaciéndose de su bolso y abrigo. Sus ojos verdes lucían cansados y su cabello rosa desordenado.

-Sasuke-Kun- lo saludó dando unos pasos para encontrarse con sus finos labios.

Anunció que iba a darse una ducha y lo dejó sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar, con su uniforme de ANBU a medio quitar y sus pies descalzos apoyados en la mesa redonda frente a él.

Luego de unos 20 minutos la vio bajar, con el pelo goteando sobre sus blanquecinos hombros y con la sonrisa bonita que intentaba dejar de lado las ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos. Llevaba un camisón de algodón con un perro estampado en la tela que se le antojo bastante patético para una mujer de 20 años. Le sonrió de costado y la instó a sentarse a su lado.

Hacía ya meses que estaban saliendo, al menos era Sakura la que le había otorgado ese título, porque Sasuke siempre evadía hablar de aquello.

Había vuelto a la aldea hace ya un año, traído a rastras por Naruto. Estuvo unos meses pagando su exilio voluntario y se había incorporado al cuartel de ANBU, recientemente liderado por Kakashi, que retomó su puesto de capitán. Las cosas entre ellos iban mejorando tanto como las cosas en Konoha bajo el mando del nuevo Hokage, _Uzumaki Naruto. _

No supo exactamente como pasó, ni si había estado deseando que pasara, pero volvía a tener un lugar en aquel corazón testarudo de Haruno Sakura.

_Siempre pasa, siempre se vuelve al primer amor._

La chica se puso de costado y retiró su pelo empapado para que él procediera a hacerle masajes en la sien. Suspiró cuando los dedos largos de Sasuke bajaron de su cuello a su espalda y de su espalda a su cintura pequeña_. Sabía lo que venía._

Las manos del hombre le levantaron el camisón y aprisionaron sus pechos no sin antes recorrer su vientre y abdomen. Recostó la cabeza en el hombro del poseedor del Sharingan, dejando su cuello blanco y terso a su merced, en el cual Sasuke pudo sentir su pulso acelerado bajo su lengua inquieta. Sakura se dio vuelta y se sentó sobre él, estaba demasiado cansada para jugar, pero le urgía tenerlo dentro, _lo deseaba._

Enrredó sus manos pequeñas en los cabellos azulados y pegó su pelvis a la suya, ahogando un gemido en un beso debido al contacto. Sasuke profundizó el beso mientras la sujetaba por las anchas caderas haciendo fricción contra su cuerpo, tomándose un segundo para arrojar el molesto camisón al piso. Sakura le quitó la remera para deleitarse acariciando su extensa espalda, sus brazos musculosos que la tenían atrapada y su pecho firme que no hacía otra cosa más que excitarla.

Acarició el miembro del ANBU por encima de su pantalón y lo escuchó gruñir contra sus firmes senos. Le abrió el cierre y sujetó el pene erecto y caliente entre sus manos, apartando la tela de su ropa interior para que él se hundiera en ella con desesperación. Sasuke la penetró profundo y rudo, haciéndola temblar y jadear en el proceso. La sujetó por las nalgas y comenzó a moverse con desenfreno, sintiendo el sudor escurrir por su piel y las gotas de agua del cabello rosa perderse entre sus cuerpos pegajosos.

Sakura le sujetó el rostro pálido entre sus manos y le miró a los ojos que solían volverse carmesí y girar debido al éxtasis del momento, le mordió los labios finos y apretó sus paredes vaginales alrrededor del miembro dentro suyo. Sasuke jadeó y la sujetó por el cuello, hundiéndose más en ella, haciéndola delirar.

-S-Sasuke-Kun, te amo- cada tanto lo decía cuando por fin aquella ola de placer desbordante la golpeaba con el orgasmo.

Él no decía nada y aunque no negaba no hacerlo Sakura lo interpretaba como ya debía de saberlo, _él no correspondía sus sentimientos_. Porque bien sabía que el silencio, era la peor mentira.

_**...**_

Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo, ¿qué tal?

Sino ha quedado claro en qué miente Sasuke en unos capítulos más adelante ya podrán saberlo. Jujú

Alguna duda al respecto estaré contenta de contestarles n.n

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**FugadadelPaquete**

Próximo capítulo: Naruto/Hinata-Naruto/Sakura


End file.
